


Color Theory

by Insomniackid7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corset Piercings, Egyptian!Blake, F/F, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Piercings, Puerto Rican!Ruby, RWBY Rock AU, Sass, Slight Monochrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is very serious about her accessorizing, and consults the band's resident tattoo artist for a color palette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about the RWBY Rock AU, then Weiss' Corset Piercings, and it devolved from there
> 
> If you wanna see what colors I’m talking about go here: http : / / wiki(.)tcl (.) tk/ 37701

“Cyan or Turquoise?” Weiss walked in from the back of the band’s RV two ribbons in hand, looking to her two bandmates sitting on the couch.

Ruby looked up from her Rubix Cube to look at the choices, “Uh, Weiss aren’t they the same thing?” 

“Are you questioning my fashion and color knowledge?” The singer asked, glaring. The Puerto Rican promptly felt a need to help the stage crew set up.

“Useless.” Weiss commented seeing the red hoodie disappear out of the door. “Blake, do you mind being a consult, your grasp on color theory should help more than those two dolts.” Looking up from her book, the Faunus smiled and rolled her eyes at both of their behaviors and walked over to where the singer stood, weighing the options of both the thin ribbons. 

“Sure.” Blake took both ribbons and held them in one hand, raising it next to Weiss’ face to note the compliment and contrast between the two colors and Weiss’ vanilla skin and ice blue eyes. “Hmm, I think cyan might be better.”

Pleased, she took the turquoise ribbon and put it back into the drawers positioned next to the bunk beds in the back. “I really don’t see what’s so difficult, for one, cyan is clearly different from turquoise, and they are even labeled for the color-blind.”

“I don’t think color-blind people would care about the ‘obvious’ differences.” She laughed at the pointed glare sent her way from the pint-sized singer.

“Regardless, let’s move on. I need an accent to go along with this, thoughts?” her blue eyes scoured the rest of her large and varied collection.

“Well with cyan maybe you’d want to consider pastel colors.” 

“And suffer through Yang calling me soft-grunge, or a pastel-goth? Not that I have anything against them, some girls can wear it well, but that brute always is a factor.”

“Of course.” Weiss jumped at the close vicinity. Blake had always managed to sneak into your personal bubble without blatantly popping it, even with the ‘ironic’ cat collar and bell Yang got for her. The bassist looked over at Weiss’ meticulously kept accessory drawer, ribbons placed horizontally and in Roy. B. Giv order. “How about Burnt Sienna, or Milk Chocolate?” She put her own skin against Weiss’ in demonstration.

Weiss hmm’d at what she knew was the Faunus’ idea of a joke. But she had to admit the idea was tempting, the contrast was interesting and cyan could work with it. As an added bonus she was sure her girlfriend would be a tad jealous. Payback for the hip tattoos, which Weiss still felt a bit miffed at, although she really did trust Blake, that muscle-head was Schnee territory. It was silly, sure, but some habits she learned from her family were hard to break.

“Although…” Blake said as she pulled away, “Yang might call it ‘iced mocha’” She giggled.

Weiss sighed and rested her head on the wall, “Is it sadder that we know she’ll have a remark for everything, or that we know what jokes she’ll make?”

“She is creative; you have to give her that. Anyway, are you feeling up the color scale or down?” Blake asked, refocusing them.

“Maybe we should go up, it is springtime.”

“Agreed.” Tanned hands carefully rummaged through Weiss’ ribbons, considering and comparing to the cyan one. She made sure to put them back so as not to give Weiss reason to be annoyed, there were plenty of other, more fun, reasons to do that. Besides, the last time Ruby ransacked the drawer, she woke up hogtied with stage rope and a note that read “PUT THINGS BACK WHERE THEY BELONG. ESPECIALLY IF IT’S SOMEONE ELSE’S. IT’S A THING CALLED COMMON COURTESY DOLT!”

Ah, yes, that video went viral didn’t it?

“What about white?” Weiss asked.

“Tacky.”

“Excuse you.”

“You wear it every day Weiss, I understand they’re your colors, and you do look good in them, don’t get me wrong, but this is a part of you that can break away from the norm. I thought you liked that after hearing your father explode about it over the phone.”

The singer gave a low chuckle at the memory, “Alright, you do have a point… barely.” Blake smiled at her conceding and moved on. 

“Firebrick?”

“Red and blue are so overdone. Even if it’s a toned down version.”

“Point. Gold?”

Weiss hummed, her head subtly moving back and forth in thought. “Maybe another day.”

“Like your anniversary?”

“Quiet you.”

“But Weiss if I’m quiet how can I offer my sagely color advice?” The Faunus sassed.

“You can hold them up and let me decide.”

“But isn’t your indecision what got us here in the first place?”

“Blake, please”

“Weiss, please.”

“You were so close to saying ‘bitch, please’ weren’t you?”

“Don’t think so lowly of yourself Weiss, it’s not healthy. How about Chartreuse?”

Weiss glared. “This isn’t over Belladonna, our verbal spar will continue after I’m appropriately accessorized.” Weiss breathed in centering herself and focusing at the task at hand, “However, that’s a nice color but maybe a little brighter?”

The bassist merely raised an eyebrow in response. “But wouldn’t a paler color would be better? Cyan is a bit bright, and two strong colors might clash.”

“True, but we are going to be in front of a crowd, a large one at that, maybe it will be easier to see?” She picked the cyan from the other woman’s hand and held it at arm’s length. She scrutinized it for a moment, she really didn’t want to have to start over and debate over a new palette. Her eyes un-squinted when a new ribbon was hung perpendicular to the one in her hands.

“Will green do?” Blake put her hand to her chin, ruminating over the color scheme. It would be different than usual and stand out at the same time. Looking down she was met with a patented Schnee eyebrow raise. “Not everything has to be a fancy color like Aurora Blue or Outer Space or Pale Violet Red.” She countered with a raised brow of her own. The smaller woman scoffed and rolled her eyes but took the proffered ribbon anyhow. A small smile of victory graced the Faunus’ lips as she watched the singer move to the door.

Weiss stuck her head out and making used of her increased lung capacity shouted “HEY YANG! WANT TO LACE MY CORSET PIERCINGS!?”

The bassist’s face contorted in confusion “She’s never gonna hear tha—” 

“DO I!?” The sound of cymbals, yelling, boxes crashing and cats yowling could be heard as a yellow mane blurred into existence and honed in on the trailer. The drummer’s megawatt smile could be seen as she beat land speed records and left dust in her wake, eyes on the prize as she jumped through the open side window and impressively rolled onto the floor, jumping up in front of her girlfriend.

In all honesty, Blake shouldn’t have been surprised, but here they were, Yang smiling like an overeager puppy and Weiss smiling a bit at her taller girlfriend. The singer leaned over “I know my idiot, and you know yours.”

The bassist shook her head and sat down to continue reading. Once again, she was interrupted, this time by 180 pounds of sunshine and muscle slamming into the seat beside her, jolting her up in the air for a surprising second. “Giddy up, lil’ Schnee.” Yang patted her lap.

“Ugh.” The other girls said but nonetheless, Weiss sat and folded her shirt up to reveal her piercings situated on her lower back. When given the chosen ribbons, Yang’s face turned as serious as though she were defusing a bomb. 

She stretched the ribbons out to make sure they were parallel and held the smaller woman by her side, absently rubbing her thumb across ribs and began her task. The drummers hand worked deftly to overlay each piece of material, green worked with cyan to go over and other each other like an intimate dance. Yang only removed her other hand when she had to, but her one hand was like a seasoned seamstress, threading the rings like she did this from the time she was born. 

Weiss tried not to lean into the warm touch at her side and sit still, feeling almost no pull from the metal in her back. The singer let her do this once in awhile but was astonished at how the blonde always made it so intimate. Little kisses to her spine, the backs of knuckles lightly stroking her skin, sometimes Yang would trace her wing tattoo on her shoulder with her nose and lips. Sometimes the smaller woman didn’t need Yang to touch to know about her slight smile—a refreshing smile that while not as wide as her usual grin—seems to convey so much more emotion. Weiss felt a little embarrassed at Blake presence, she knew the Faunus didn’t care but it felt like she and Yang were having a long mushy talk with tickling, and gazing into each other’s and overused nicknames when you compare the intimacy levels. 

Once Yang was done she expertly tied an intricate knot and tightened it. Not too hard to be uncomfortable and restrict the mobile singer’s movement, but not slack enough to worry about should she—more like when she—is thrown to the crowd. She tested the tautness by gently pulling on each colored thread, satisfied by the sound and how they snapped back into place. 

“There you go Weiss Queen, nice and orderly. I’m really diggin’ the spearmint look you’re rocking, are you trying to be mint Weiss-cream this time?” The other bandmates shared a glance and sighed.

“I told you.” The raven haired woman said. 

“I know.” Weiss would’ve griped more but a nip to her sensitive neck piercings launched her out of Yang’s lap and into Blake’s arms. “Yang!”

“You can’t blame me! Blame your neck it's so sexy…and so are your collarbones.” The blonde playfully moved forward and Weiss pressed herself closer to the Faunus for protection.

“Hey guys, we almost have everything… set… up.” Ruby did not know what was going on, but seeing Yang crouched over Weiss and Blake, her mouth on Weiss’ neck; the bassist’s wrist in her hand, their singer in-between them and buried into the Faunus’ neck… that was painting some interesting pictures. “Um, if you…uh…need twenty minutes I can—”

“Ruby!” Weiss protested.

“Oh, okay, 40 minutes—”

“RUBY BREEZE ROSE! YANG XIAO LONG” Ruby ‘eeped’ at the sound of her full name and instinctively hightailed it, her sister right behind her. An angry and embarrassed heiress was hot on their heels while Blake fell to the floor laughing.


End file.
